Integrated logistics support (ILS) is referred to as a process that facilitates the management of a product throughout its life cycle. The concept of integrated logistics support was originally developed by the military sector of the government for the purpose of supporting various combat systems, such as weaponry, or various types of armament throughout their useful lifespan. More recently, however, integrated logistics support systems have been implemented by non-military organizations. The product supported by an integrated logistics support system may be any device or system, such as software, or an electrical, electro-mechanical, or mechanical product that may be designed by one or more development personnel and may be produced by the organization. The life cycle of the product may extend from inception phase to the serviceable life of the product and may include development and production phases. The design of the product may predominantly occur during the development phase of a life cycle. The production phase is entered into upon completion of the development phase and continues throughout the serviceable life of the product.